


10. Biting

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Linhardt gets hurt, because hes a sleepy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Dealing with Demonic Beasts is just an everyday occurrence for the former students of the Officers Academy at this point. Byleth has often voiced that they wish it wasn’t, and several people will groan and sigh and make any other noise of frustration when they hear the word “beast” in a report about their next battle. That doesn’t mean that Demonic Beasts are any less dangerous.





	10. Biting

Dealing with Demonic Beasts is just an everyday occurrence for the former students of the Officers Academy at this point. Byleth has often voiced that they wish it wasn’t, and several people will groan and sigh and make any other noise of frustration when they hear the word “beast” in a report about their next battle. That doesn’t mean that Demonic Beasts are any less dangerous.

There are more than a few people in their army with scars from dealing with a particularly angry beast, whether it be patches of flesh that look almost melted from where a beast’s fire breath caught the trees they were using as cover aflame, or huge remnants of gashes caused by vicious claws or thrown rocks.

It doesn’t matter much, and some of the people who enjoy battle more have made sure to show off where their lives were almost ended by a massive beast, but they dealt the beast death before it could take their lives. Caspar in particular tends to exaggerate the stories, which, even knowing this, everyone enjoys listening to.

This battle isn’t going to need any exaggeration to be considered an epic tale, assuming they get out of here.

Linhardt wonders, not for the first time, why he ever agreed to leave the empire with Caspar. And then he answers that question, still not for the first time, with the simple reminder that the empire is trying to destroy all these people who used to be his friends. Who still are, if what they say is to be believed.

Demonic beasts are all around them. Even more fly above. All their shrieking is giving Linhardt a headache. He just wants them out of their way.

He sees a few people fighting around him, and he would help them if he weren’t positive he’s going to need to save his strength for healing. He can see arrows flying and he isn’t sure which ones are his allies’ and which ones aren’t, if there even are enemy archers out there.

He knows he should really be paying attention to everyone but he’s just so tired, and that’s probably his own fault for overworking himself and not letting himself sleep quite enough but this is war and he can’t exactly give himself the luxury of naps. He wishes he could, but between healing his allies and helping Byleth with strategy he has no time.

It’s probably his exhaustion that leads to a large, hulking beast managing to sneak up on him. It’s also most likely his exhaustion that causes him to respond to this with a simple “Oh.”

And then the thing opens its mouth and Linhardt turns to run but those sharp, horrifying teeth grab onto his torso and he cries out in surprise and pain.

He thinks he hears Caspar screaming, but it’s hard to be sure when he’s suspended several feet in the air held in the jaws of the beast he was too foolish to notice. Linhardt wishes he could say he can’t believe this is happening, but he totally can.

There’s shouting and the monster eventually drops him to turn on another opponent and Linhardt reaches weakly around himself in search of his vulnerary because he swears he had one just a moment ago. His hands are shaking, he quickly realizes, and the vulnerary he’s trying to get ahold of is just beyond his reach. He braces himself for the pain that will surely come with moving his body, but when he tries to inch closer it feels like fire burning through his veins and he can only lie there. Well, if he’s lying here anyway, he might as well take a nap. After all, he’s just so incredibly tired…

“Linhardt!”

Oh. That’s Caspar, isn’t it? Linhardt’s thoughts are clouded and distant, but he thinks that yes, that’s certainly his best friend. Shapes blur together but that bright blue hair is still oh so visible. And so is the deep crimson of Linhardt’s blood leaking out onto the grass. He doesn’t even have the energy to be disgusted by it, not properly anyway. He still registers somewhere deep within himself that oh, there’s so much blood, and he should really be afraid right now, but he’s just so… so sleepy…

“Don’t go to sleep on me now, Lin!” He blinks a few times as Caspar shakes his shoulder, stares at those eyes that are suddenly so clear. “You gotta stay awake this time. Please!”

“Cas…” Linhardt winces as pain jolts through his body. “I’m tired. Please let me sleep.”

“But if you sleep, you… you might not wake up, Lin.”

“That sounds lovely,” he hums contentedly. “Falling asleep in your arms… and not having to wake up to see you gone again…”

“I don’t want you to go…” there are tears in Caspar’s eyes. Linhardt frowns.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just going to take a nap.”

“You’re bleeding so much, I don’t wanna lose you Lin!”

Linhardt chuckles. “You’re not gonna lose me. I’ll be right here.”

Ignoring Caspar’s pleas for him to stay awake, Linhardt lets himself slip into blissful sleep. Finally, a chance to rest…

He really is tired of all this fighting. It’s probably for the best if he doesn’t wake up to see more of it.


End file.
